The Last Night
by KatherineLace
Summary: A man. A woman. A night. A room.


Beta'd by crystalline'maia

* * *

"Remember the day," I started, finding myself staring back down at my black stilettos, "when you kissed me when no one was around? And that you made me a promise?"

I looked up at him. I saw understanding in his eyes, but nonetheless there was confusion too.

"Yeah..."

His brows were knitted together. I gave him a kiss between his brows because I couldn't resist, then I continued talking. "I want you to fulfill that promise now." I had no more hesitations. I made my choice and I won't be taking it back.

"Are you sure?" He traced my face with the back of his hands. It felt really nice, which was so unlike him.

"Yes. And please don't ask any more questions. If you do then I'll just ask someone else."

"But Misaki–"

I proved it to him by walking away but he grabbed my arm and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No more questions, I promise. Okay, maybe just this one."

I tried to wriggle my way out by then, when he asked me, "You've booked a room, right?"

That made me stop and smile. "Of course, silly."

I gave him the room's key as we made our way to the elevator. There was no tension unlike what I've been expecting. There was just him holding my hand and me trying my best to relax. That was until we got inside the room that he succumbed to his hormones.

Suddenly he was kissing me like he needed it to survive – wild and hungry. I was running out of breath. I thought I had to stop him, when he continued onto my neck. From there on, his kisses went from rough to slow and loving. My entire mind was blurry by then. It must have been my nervousness.

I didn't remember moving onto the bed. I didn't remember how each piece of clothing we had on got to the floor. I didn't even remember what was happening.

"Misaki?" I opened my eyes, realizing that no wonder it was dark because I had my eyes closed.

"Are you alright? You can back out if you want. I don't mind." He started to get up.

"No, wait." I took hold of his bare arm. "I don't want to back out. You promised."

I wasn't going to let him back out now. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips, hoping it would at least cut off his thoughts on leaving right now. Surprisingly, he went on and continued. He continuously whispered 'I love you' to me. I didn't know if that was what all guys said when they were having sex, but right now? Seriously, who cared? I'd take my chances. After this, I wasn't going to be a virgin anymore after eighteen years of my life.

He asked me again and again to relax, and I really did try to relax. But when I finally did, that was when the pain came. He kissed my tears away once it started to leak out from my eyelids and told me again, "I love you." But now he added in a whisper, "I'm sorry."

All I really felt was pain, and that was the last thing I felt.

I wasn't sure what time it was when I woke up. Takumi was sleeping beside me and had his arm wrapped around my waist. Slowly, I took off his arm and went to the bathroom for a shower. I couldn't think of anything else right now but I told myself to hurry. I zipped my dress up and put on my shoes. I took my phone out from the pocket. There was a text message.

_Downstairs. We're leaving when you're ready. - S  
_

I turned around to see the sleeping form of Takumi. He was somehow smiling. I hope he was having a good dream. I sat beside him on the bed. I hope he was a heavy sleeper.

Slowly, trying my best not to wake him up, I kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm sorry."

I kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"I love you."

I kissed him on his lips.

"Goodbye, Takumi."

I closed the door behind me and walked towards the elevator, repeatedly telling myself to never look back.

* * *

**A/N** Okay, first, sorry if you actually expect Fallen For You to update but it's not. I haven't work on it but if I'm on holiday (which is very near now) I will try to type it. Second, this story is for my English Practical Test but I'm not going to use it, I'm sure you know the reason why. Third, again, sorry if the character is OOC because it's not them whom I'm imagining when typing this. Fourth, I'm posting this on Wattpad with the same story but different character. I'm posting it under the username of 'missimperfect'. Fifth, I'm having trouble to decide whether it's a T-rating or M-rating...

**P.S **Seems like a lot of you didn't know who 'S' was. S = Sakura. Hope that helps and this work for me is trilogy but I'm not going to post it on fanfiction. Hope you guys will understand :)

KiraKira: For your question about 'unlike him' because for me the guy never does those things toward her or any other girl. But that's the opinion from the girl's point of view :)


End file.
